World of Real Emotion
by DeeDee-Chan
Summary: Lady Kikyou Takada realizes that her husband Sir Inuyasha Taisho had been cheating on her with his highschool sweetheart. As to how they struggle to win their lover back, the publicity is the best friend and enemy... Not InuKik but for all fans!
1. On the News: Love or Not?

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as always.

**A/N**_: _I watched the Princess Diana special, last night. I never really heard her voice and when I did, it sounded to be so sweet. And the story was so sad and I can't believe that it was real… She really deserves the title as the**England****'s Rose.**__

**To Forget Is to Let Go…  **

The day was approaching… 

It was so busy that day. The media and the reporters were all bustling outside the mansion gates and it would be very unlikely to see them give up and disperse. Why? That was because tomorrow they were preparing for a very special day and that was the wedding of Lady Kikyou Takada of the Eastern lands and Sir or now, Lord Inuyasha Taisho of the Western lands. 

Ever since the young and handsome bachelor had been on a look out for a wife, out of the millions that he had chosen, he had chosen her. Yes, it definitely sparked a fire. 

A lady of a noble family who was witty, elegant, well-mannered and beautiful at the same time was in engaged with the hottest bachelor in all of Japan. But the best thing of all, they were in love as the crowd presumed and it was like watching their favorite fairy tale come to life.

Normally, ever since the fall of the last emperor, there had been much ruckus over royalty at all. But, to watch a wedding take place of surviving families of some sort of royal blood was just eye-pleasing to the public's eyes. Sure, people of other countries may have presidents, dictators, Hollywood stars and a queen. But, this was something even bigger in there minds.

This was a chance to have the whole world have their eyes on them, now.  

*** 

Kaede a young and bustling girl could not hold the overwhelming excitement to herself for it sure seemed to explode any moment now. She merrily skipped down the hallways of her home and stopped besides the bedroom door of her sister's. She placed her ear against the polished, wondering if she should knock so early in the morning. She looked up at the old grandfather clock besides the door as saw that it's small hands was nearing to four. 

Maybe she should come back a little later. Her sister probably needed some rest before the preparations of the wedding but somehow she couldn't help but talk to her. It felt urgent and maybe she wouldn't get the chance now if she didn't speak up. 

She sighed and felt a little sympathy towards her elder sister who was getting married at a shy eighteen. Not that she wasn't good enough and in love in love with her future brother-in-law. But… maybe she wasn't ready to take the pressure no matter how many times people said that she was a strong woman and needed to be expose to the real world. 

Kaede was about to turn back and return to her room till she heard a soft voice calling out for her name. 

"Come in…" Kikyou was already awake. 

She gulped and turned the door knob and entered into the room. 

The room was light and airy as the silk curtain blinds swayed back and forth as the morning air entered through the large glass windows. The young girl tiptoed her way on her slippers as to not make a sound that would wake the rest of the household up. Slowly, she made her way to the balcony window and closed it shut but not right before she looked out to see all the media and reporters all camping outside their estates. It wasn't so strange anymore after the news hit the papers not too long ago but it certainly gotten very aggravating and irritating to realize that all of the sudden people were dying to know about every single thing that went on inside and even the garbage man was being pressured into selling any valuables he had seen in the dress like the breakfast that her sister hadn't finished or maybe even some love letters written by Sir Inuyasha Taisho.

"They are still waiting outside ever since that news of the engagement broke out last month…" Kaede said in a low voice. 

The young woman tucked under the covers of her blankets in her queen-sized bed looked up at the soft canopy that was the only thing between her and the ceiling. She nodded in agreement and looked over to the side at the young girl who headed over by her side and kneeled besides her. It felt so still and calm. Time had stopped but sooner or later, they knew that it would just pass so quickly right under their noses.

Not one of them said a word as they laid there besides one another as they heard the clock tick and tick as each second passed by for awhile. 

"So, are you nervous…?" Kaede asked with a little embarrassment about speaking so direct to her sibling. 

Kikyou looked out. She was definitely under the definition of beautiful as she laid in her nightgown on her bed. Long strands of raven hair still neatly combed and parted behind her bed reminded her sister of the dark night. Her brown eyes looked do cold but strangely and mysteriously beautiful and gentle. 

She didn't answer as she looked up with her calm and serene face. 

Kaede pondered on the thought. She knew that she had fallen in love with her fiancée ever since their eyes met at that dinner part nearly half a year ago. Maybe she was nervous from all of the media or nervous about whether her decision to be wedded so soon frightened her. But deep down inside of her there must have been so much more. 

"Sorry, if I'm disturbing you so early in the morning but I was hoping if I have one last chance to speak to you before the big day finally arrives." She suddenly spoke up. 

"No, you're not disturbing…" Kikyou replied as she broke off with a light smile. "In fact, I'm really excited even though I may not show it." 

Kaede could nearly hold her breath. So she was wrong that she had been frightened by the whole ordeal? Impossible, a normal woman would have fainted under such conditions. On the other hand, she wasn't really a normal. Never had she heard a complaint from her sister who presumed to take her parent's orders and did whatever it took to excel that was just plain exhausting for her to try like horseback riding. She guessed she wasn't as skilled as her big sister. 

"Even though people could just kill themselves after being stalked by the thousands of people before your 'royal' wedding day, it feels very exciting…" she continued. "I thought that being born into such a family meant that I would end up with such old rich guy who could care less about me but I ended up having to marry Inuyasha… As though we were meant for another in such strange destiny. More like a wish being granted to a woman who can never go and be relieved by living a normal wife…" 

"So you really do love him…?" Kaede asked. 

She nodded. 

** 

"Ah! My daughter is finally awake, isn't she?" A middle-aged man rose from his seat and placed down the morning newspaper on the coffee table to greet his eldest who making her way down the staircase. He smiled and laughed as he embraced her whole-heartily. "My darling you will be the princess of the next generation and it said so on the front page. Why! This is the biggest and most proud event that had ever occurred in my whole entire life!" 

Kikyou smiled and patted him gently on the back. 

"Why! The press wants to see you at a photo shoot so you must hasten with breakfast!!" A maid entered the room and led his daughter away. "Don't forget to dress in your best dress and comb your hair! Why, you're even bigger than a star, I must say!" He added with a chuckle. 

Kaede was making her way downstairs as her father grabbed her and lifted her up with ease. "Why aren't you the flower girl?" 

"I'm ten years old, dad. I'm the bridesmaid, remember? Rin is going to be the flower girl…" Her father nodded in agreement and twirled her around in the air. "Pretty soon you're going to be as old as your sister and I'll be so old. Why! I'm old already!" 

"Dad… You're over reacting. I think you should have some breakfast." Kaede remarked. He set her on her feet and they headed down to the dining room for some toasted raisin bread, fruit, juice and some pancakes. 

They took their regular seats and placed the white cloth napkins on their plate and placed it on their lap. The maid beamed at the thought of her mistress marrying the most prospect man of Japan as she handed them a basket of freshly baked bread and some butter. 

They murmured their thank-you and began to eat. 

**

"Why, can't you believe it?" Miroku cried out as he tossed the apple core successfully into the trashcan with his eyes pinned to the front page on the paper. "I'm the best man at the wedding of the hottest couple in all of Japan! The young man with the dark hair pulled back in the ponytail was overridden with joy. "I'll definitely have my dress be the hottest the style of the century!" 

Sango sighed at her boyfriend. She pulled up her hair and tied it back into a ponytail with an elastic band. She yawned as she munched on a granola bar that she got from a convenience store as she made her way to work through the back door. If they didn't finish that wedding dress, than who knows what may happen. 

"Have you finished mending the hem of the dress yet?" She asked before stretching her limbs and giving her back a scratch. "I don't care if you're the best man or now but we need to finish the dress tonight to make sure that the fitting is right…" She handed him a cup of coffee. "We're going to be working all night…" 

He nodded and took a sip before placing it away on the desk. 

The two looked around the work place making sure that everything was in order. The doors were locked and the windows were shut with the blinds and all. If the reporters were going to ask one more time about the patterns for the wedding dress, they might as well burn the whole place up! 

"So… How is Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked as she started working on sewing on the lace encrusted pearls on the stomach of the ivory dress. 

Miroku paused as he threaded a needle and worked on sewing the matching white ribbons on the sleeve. "Well… He's really excited about it and all…" 

She nodded and continued her work without looking up. "I see…" 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"What about you-know…?" She looked around to make sure that no one was looking or listening from behind the doors or windows. 

"Oh…." He realized what she meant. "Kagome has been taking it real well; she wedded to Hojo after breaking up with him less spring." 

"But what I mean, is Inuyasha still getting worked up on that?" 

"Well, I may be called a pervert and all but I think what he's doing is going too far…." He answered. 

"You mean that! He's- -" Miroku stopped her before she could say another word. Somebody or anybody was at the entrance of small bridal shop and there was no reason to think there wasn't. They couldn't say it too loud or thousands of reporters who go crazy and break through their door. 

Sango looked. Nothing suspicious for now… Then, she looked straight at her co worker and frowned. "Would you not put your hand over my mouth?" 

He gave a nervous laugh, took his hand off and attended back to his work. He may be her boyfriend and all but she was very hot tempered on every single (even minor) move he made on her. 

  
She continued to frown as smoke rose from her head. "Just get back to work… but one last thing?" 

"Yes?"

"Had they been speaking to one another?" 

He paused. "Yes." 

Sango's face grew horrified as she tried to calm herself down. Quickly, she turned back her focus of finishing the dress but now it seemed like a meaningless symbol for the wedding… 

They sighed. 

***

_Just do it, damnit! _Inuyasha looked down his cell phone he held in his hand as he took his seat on the chair during his training session for swordsmanship. _It isn't too hard…_  He brushed back his long dark hair, angrily.

But it was too hard that his fingers were too numb and stubborn to press down a single button. 

_Forget it! She'll just regret it all while I marry Kikyou. Yes._ He nodded. _I don't love her anymore. Heck! I'm getting married and she had her own stupid husband to tend, too. _

He gave out a low growl at the thought when Kagome last called him out to tell him that she was holding her wedding to Hojo-kun last year. _Yes! She just gave up when she realized that everybody wanted me to marry somebody with a title and not just some commoner._

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw a bunch of camera men running up to him and asking him for an interview about his last day as a bachelor. 

"Ah… You're thinking about calling your bride-to-be…" One reporter said. "Well, Sir Taisho, you'll have to wait and hold it in till, tomorrow." 

Everybody laughed that even he had force himself to join in. 

_Forget it… He could just forget about Kagome… Well, maybe…_


	2. Mixed Emotions: Memories of an Idiot

**(Standard disclaimer applies) **

**A/N: **Please review this story. I know that the majority of Inuyasha fans do not like Kikyou but trust me and go along with this. Please? ^^ 

**Mixed Emotions**

"Once upon a time…" Kikyou began to read to herself the simple fairy tale book that her mother had bought for her a long time ago from the nursery. "There was a young girl who had been ill-treated by her sisters and stepmother. Her father couldn't help as he had long passed away. She ended up as a servant in her own while the rest of her family grew spoiled on her father's wealth." 

She paused and turned the page. "One day, there was a ball being held at the kingdom and she wanted so much to go. She ironed the clothes and did all the chores in preparation for the ball. Then, she came to a realization that her stepsisters and stepmother weren't planning to take her along and left her there, sobbing her poor heart out." 

Kikyou glanced at the picture frame on her nightstand. It showed a photo of a tall and beautiful woman on the beach with a man who wasn't her father and a very young child in her arms. Then, her hand reached out and turned the frame face-down and turned back to her book. 

_Mama wouldn't care if I even came to visit…  _

"Then, a fairy appeared in front of her and claimed to be her fairy godmother. She soothed the young woman and urged her to go the ball despite everybody else's wishes." She flipped the page. "The young woman said that she couldn't but in an instance, it was all prepared for her to go. Mice had been turned horses; a pumpkin became a beautiful carriage as the rat suddenly became a coachman. Instantly, the woman found herself wearing a beautiful gown and she was all set to go till the fairy reminded her to return by midnight because her magic will be used up within the hour." 

She paused and turned the page. "She nodded and had a grand time at the ball that even her evil step family couldn't figure out but grew in jealously. The lady danced with the young prince and they fell in love at first sight…" 

_First sight, isn't it? Was it truly the same for me? _

Her time alone was soon interrupted as a knock was heard on the door. The maid announced that it was time to sleep in order to prepare for the wedding that was to be held tomorrow and turned off the lights even though it was still 7 p.m. 

_I know that it's a ritual to not see the groom before a wedding but… I haven't even heard from him ever since that engagement day. Is he afraid or regretting about his choice…? _

She sighed. 

_I do love him but sometimes, he seems so confined to himself.  _

_** _

"They fell in love at first sight and they wanted the night to last forever but couldn't. The clock had struck twelve and the young woman was no longer in a beautiful but in rags. She was humiliated as her step family realized who she was and she ran out of the palace leaving behind a glass shoe." Kagome continued as she read to herself. 

"So… You're still reading that book to yourself?" Hojo-kun arrived at the door and hung his coat in the closet. 

Kagome nodded and was about to turn back to her book, till her husband came over and kissed her neck, passionately. The truth was that she was fond of him but never really cared that much about him. He was like a rare gentleman as her friends would say and honestly, what the heck was he doing?! 

She moved a little uneasily in her seat on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously. 

"Nothing…" She answered back. This was her destiny and she had chosen it. Maybe she was drunk when she agreed to marry him. No… She wasn't because she remembered what happened earlier that day. 

:::::::: - - -Flashback- - -::::::::: 

_It was just the two of them standing outside of the mansion in the cold, spring day. All of the sudden, Kagome stopped splashing in the puddles with her boots and looked up into sky. _

_"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha answered. "You're always acting so weird." _

_She didn't answer and continued to look up. _

_"Kagome…" _

_"Inuyasha… Do you love me?" _

_He stuttered. _

_"Do you love me?" _

_"Of course, I do!" _

_Suddenly, Kagome flung herself into his arms and kissed him with her hands moving around her back. Of course, she had to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach him as he was two inches taller. _

_He froze there, unable to think for a moment. But, snapped out of his daydreams and joined in as he kissed her back. To him, she was the only thing he cared about no matter who he was or who she was. It was just him and her and there was nothing to stop them…_

_The umbrella dropped out his hands and fell down on the ground. _

_"Inuyasha…" She took a few steps back and ended the kiss. "Do you think that we're going to be with each other no matter what?"_

_"Kagome… You know that I love you and I'll always will." His hair was drenched wet and hung down low enough that it tickled her face. _

_"That's really straight forward…" _

_"Well, so are you… What's the matter with you?" _

_"If we ever got married, would you ever try to make it possible?" _

_He paused. _

_She looked down at her feet with her cold blue eyes as her arms held onto the sleeves of his jacket. "I'm not anything special in the eyes of your family. I'm just an average girl from an ordinary college while you are wealthy and you're expected to marry somebody worthy of your presence." _

_Kagome looked up. "Maybe, I shouldn't see you anymore…" _

_"KAGOME! Quit that!" He shook her shoulders but it was hopeless… _

_He watched her ran away without the heart to chase after her. _

_And they were so truly in love…_

:::::::: - - -End of Flashback- - -::::::::: 

"Are you sure you're not feeling well?" He asked her, again. 

She shook her head as he smiled back at her and placed a hand on her forehand. Then, he said, "I think I'll make some chicken noodle soup and you can watch some TV while you wait?" Kagome forced herself to smile back. "Ok…" 

She plopped down on the couch and looked down at the papers she had been working. Thank god that this was the weekend and the professors back in her college weren't expecting her to hand them in anytime soon. She picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. 

Coincidentally, it happened to be the news channel with the latest report on the wedding…" 

*** 

"Ah! We're done!" The two finished carefully adding the latest additions to the wedding dress and handing it to Lady Takada's servants. It was placed neatly in a white box and as soon as they got their hands on it, they drove off back to the mansion in order to avoid contact with any of the reporters outside.  

Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango who gave him a very creepy death scare. They had been working on the dress like slaves non stop and the worst thing was that they had crazy reporters banging down their door, ran out of coffee, had the sewing machine break down and they had no employees because Miroku only wanted to have female employees and she wouldn't let him!! 

She needed caffeine and so she rummaged through the cabinets for some extra Hershey bar or chocolate. If she hadn't only tossed them out since Valentine's Day, then she wouldn't have been suffering that day. She scowled at the thought of the ruined date and proceeded to hunt for more. 

Meanwhile, Miroku saw this to this advantage as he watched her bend down and her butt in center view. He just couldn't help it all…  

"HENTAI!!" She screamed so loud and pulled out a metal hammer and chased him around like a maniac. They ran around and around till Miroku accidentally tripped and flicked the button on the remote control which had been lying on the floor. 

The couple stopped and looked up at the screen. 

**_Hi! My name is Miss Kurata and I'm here in front of the _****_mansion_****_ of _****_Lady Kikyou Takada_****_ who is the future bride-to-be of Sir Inuyasha Taisho. It is so exciting to be out, here! They may just be young lovers of a noble family but so much more. _**

****

The screen flickered showing mages of Kikyou as a little girl and so and so. Her baby pictures, her horse riding picture, graduation, college in the states which she managed to finish last year and her with the big gold trophy at an archery tournament. 

**_Lady Kikyou is a stunning woman and perhaps greater than any woman of her own generation. She has appeared several times in Vogue and many other magazines._**

****

Then, it changed to an image of Inuyasha horseback riding and sword fighting. 

**_And this gentleman, Sir Inuyasha Taisho a handsome, athletic young man born into a wealthy family. The crowd is packed outside the church, here and I must say that even one reserved seat costs about $3000 American dollars per person. _**

****

Then it changed to an image of Inuyasha walking by with an unknown woman who looked like a younger version of Kikyou (Kagome) but with shorter hair. Well, at least how it seems from behind. 

**_But the question is, no matter how extravagant this maybe, is _****_Japan_****_'s hottest and most wanted couple up for it? It is rumored that shortly after a breakup with a high school sweetheart, Inuyasha proposed to Kikyou. Is this a fairy tale coming to life or is this a disaster- - -" _**

****

They turned the TV screen off. 

"Inuyasha…" They both said, simultaneously. "You're an idiot." 


End file.
